POR AMOR AL ARTE
by PknaPcosa
Summary: Él creía que no podía amar nada más que la actuación. Ella pensaba que nada la apasionaría más que el baile. Solo les hacía falta conocerse, para descubrir el arte de amar con pasión.
1. Chapter 1

**POR AMOR AL ARTE **

**CAPITULO 1.**

**VOLVIENDO A LA ESCUELA DE VERANO**

**EPOV**

Por fin había llegado el verano, y con el mi regreso a Nueva Jersey, para ser exactos al curso de verano que impartía el Instituto Rogers de Desarrollo Artístico, mejor conocido como IRDA. Como su nombre lo indica, era una academia que se dedicaba a impulsar el talento artístico de muchos jóvenes en sus diversas modalidades. Fue nombrada así en honor a la mundialmente reconocida Ginger Rogers, una famosa actriz, bailarina y cantante que hizo más de 73 películas y fuera pareja de baile de Fred Astaire en varias de ellas.

La ventaja de esta academia es que además de los cursos regulares que cualquier institución ofrece, cada año abría un curso de verano para aquellas personas que por motivos de estudio, trabajo o residencia no podía acudir a sus clases regulares, o para aquellos que ya tenían estudios de arte pero querían especializar algunas técnicas o incluso incursionar en un área diferente a la que practicaban.

Este era uno de los programas de estudios más reconocidos a nivel no solo nacional, sino también internacional, ya que no solo asistían personas de todos los lugares de Estados Unidos, sino también de algunos países del extranjero. Y es que además de contar con un programa de estudios muy completo y excelentes profesores –algunos de ellos incluso famosos – el ambiente que se vivía ahí era indescriptible, eso sin mencionar las oportunidades de empleo que se te presentaban si eras egresado de esta institución.

Salí del departamento que había rentado en un edificio cercano al campus, donde nos hospedábamos la mayoría de los estudiantes de ahí, y caminé a paso lento hasta el plantel para reinscribirme. No puedo negar que estaba algo ansioso por el nuevo ciclo que comenzaba – el ultimo antes de graduarme – lo que era normal en cualquiera de los estudiantes que asistíamos aquí; pero en mi caso me sentía un poco nervioso porque desconocía cómo me iban a recibir mis compañeros.

Y es que un año atrás hubiera pasado desapercibido, me hubieran recibido como a cualquier otro estudiante, obvio algunas personas se emocionarían al verme, mis amigos, al igual que yo me emocionaba con verlos a ellos, algunos otros compañeros me saludarían con la debida cortesía, y otros tantos – la gran mayoría en realidad – les seria indiferente.

Pero este año era distinto y todo porque el curso pasado habían venido algunas personas en busca de nuevos talentos. Había un proyecto de una nueva productora que estaba por grabar una película para jóvenes y estaban buscando un rostro desconocido para el protagónico, ya que al parecer su principal propósito era lanzar a nuevos actores a cambio de un contrato de exclusividad durante cinco años – si, algo ambicioso, pero al fin y al cabo una gran oportunidad cuando estas iniciando – y estaban recorriendo las mejores escuelas de artes dramáticas del país. Obviamente casi todos los estudiantes del área de actuación habían asistido a hacer el casting, yo incluido. Aunque si soy honesto nunca creí tener una oportunidad, de hecho solo asistí al casting porque mi mejor amiga me llevo casi a rastras amenazándome con subir a _youtube_ un video mío donde imito a Lady Gaga (cortesía de perder una apuesta contra Emmett).

Sorprendentemente fui elegido para hacer el papel de Johnny, un chico centrado y estudioso que le da tutorías a la _chica problema_ de la escuela y termina enamorándose de ella, después viene todo el cliché de las películas de chicas, ya saben, el estira y afloja para por fin estar juntos, y luego el vivieron felices para siempre. Todo un clásico, pero que contra todo pronóstico fue un éxito de taquilla y por consiguiente nos había regalado a Clarissa – mi coprotagonista – y a mi nuestro momento de fama, y nos había obligado a decirle adiós a nuestro anonimato, por lo que ahora no podía llegar a ningún lugar, por muy tranquilo o familiar que fuera para mi, sin causar un alboroto.

_¿Entienden ahora la razón de mi ansiedad? _

Por fin llegué al campus y caminé hasta el gimnasio, que es donde se hacían las reinscripciones debido al gran número de alumnos que llegaba cada año, solté un fuerte suspiro antes de adentrarme en él y obviamente, tal y como me imaginaba, en cuanto puse un pie dentro, muchos ojos centraron su atención en mi, algunas otras personas comenzaron a susurrar entre ellas mientras me señalaban _discretamente_, e incluso podría jurar escuché el gritito de emoción de un grupo de chicas que estoy seguro serian de primer año ya que no recuerdo haberlas visto antes.

Intenté no prestar mucha atención a las personas a mi alrededor y caminé hacia la fila donde se realizaban las inscripciones de mi grupo.

- Adiós Edward – me dijeron tres chicas en tono muy coqueto cuando pasé junto a ellas, creo que estudiaban pintura o ¿tal vez era música? La verdad es que no recuerdo, es cierto que las vi en los cursos anteriores, pero nunca antes me habían dirigido la palabra.

Les sonreí e hice un saludo con mi mano antes de seguir caminando.

Pasé cerca del área donde se encontraban las inscripciones para los que estudiaban danza y no pude evitar buscar entre los estudiantes que estaban haciendo fila un rostro en particular, pero no lo vi, lo más seguro es que no hubiera llegado aun.

Por fin llegué a la fila de mi especialidad, afortunadamente aun era temprano por lo que solamente había dos personas antes que yo, Garrett y su novia Kate.

- ¡Hola, Edward! – me dijo Garrett muy animadamente – ¡qué gusto verte! – agregó luego de darme una palmada en el hombro

- El gusto es mío – le respondí y era verdad, Garrett era una de las personas con quien mejor me llevaba de mi grupo – Kate, tan guapa como siempre – agregué dirigiéndome a su novia, que también estudiaba con nosotros, y dándole un abrazo

- Gracias Edward – me respondió con una sonrisa sincera – ¿o ahora debo llamarte Johnny? – agregó con tono pícaro.

- ¡No, por favor! – supliqué – y ustedes menos que nadie. Saben que el interpretar un papel no cambia a la persona, además odio el exceso de atención, lo entiendo por parte de las fans, pero todos aquí somos iguales.

- Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte amigo, porque no llevas aquí ni 15 minutos y mira nada más a todas las chicas que tienes babeando por ti – se burló mi amigo.

- Y eso es precisamente de lo que hablo. De que hace un año, ni siquiera el 60% de esas chicas me hubiera volteado a ver

- Bueno a verte tal vez si – me corrigió Kate – después de todo, no olvides que el año pasado ganaste el premio al trasero más sexy del IRDA, eso tuvo que ser por algo ¿no? – añadió y estalló en carcajadas junto con su novio, lo que me hizo sonrojarme tan solo de recordar dicho concurso al cual ni siquiera me había inscrito.

- Eso fue solo porque Emmett me inscribió a mis espaldas y regaló fotos de mi trasero a todo el que votara por mi – sisee entre dientes

- Pero sin lugar a dudas te dio una reputación y te aseguro que, quitando lo obvio, este año muchas chicas estarían interesadas en comprobar si tu trasero sigue igual de sexy.

- ¿En serio permitirás que tu novia hable tan abiertamente del trasero de otros chicos? – le pregunté a Garrett tratando de desviar la atención de mi

- En otras circunstancias no lo haría, pero como se trata de molestarte no le veo ningún problema

- Además, yo le permito admirar el trasero de otras chicas, siempre y cuando se conforme solo con mirar.

- Ya sabes que si nena, además no necesito tocar por otro lado, el tuyo me es más que suficiente para eso – le respondió él con una sonrisa de lado mientras le pegaba una nalgada. Kate solo gritó por la sorpresa y le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

- Señorita Denaly – llamó la secretaria a Kate ya que era su turno en la fila y ella se acercó para iniciar su trámite.

Garrett y yo seguimos platicando un poco más en lo que esperábamos nuestro turno, a la vez que más compañeros iban llegando y se incluían en la conversación.

Unos minutos después Garret pasó y poco más tarde por fin fue mi turno

- ¿Qué tal señor Cullen? – me saludó la señorita Katz que era la secretaria encargada de artes dramáticas – no esperábamos verlo por aquí

- ¿Y por qué no? Después de todo soy estudiante de último grado

- Oh, eso lo sabemos – dijo con una sonrisa – pero tras el éxito de su película y con todos los compromisos que seguramente tiene en puerta, no pensamos que se diera tiempo para regresar con nosotros.

- Pues aquí me tienen, no faltaría por nada del mundo; estos son mis orígenes, amo ser parte de este instituto y en ningún momento pensé en dejar mi formación a medias, después de todo, uno nunca termina de aprender, y no quiero ser una llamarada momentánea que extingue fácilmente o un simple actorcito de moda sin talento que sea recordado por sus cinco minutos de fama solamente.

- Muy bien dicho muchacho – aprobó con una sonrisa – ese es el espíritu que buscamos aquí y estamos más que felices de recibirte de vuelta – tomó mis documentos y después de llenar un par de formas de inscripción me entregó una carpeta – muy bien Edward, aquí tienes tu horario, actividades extracurriculares y asignación de salones, bienvenido nuevamente y espero que pases un agradable ultimo año.

- Muchas gracias señorita Katz, nos estaremos viendo por ahí.

Di la vuelta y saludé a mis otros compañeros que estaban en la fila, antes de caminar hacia la salida del gimnasio con la intensión de volver a mi departamento para descansar y prepararme para la larga jornada que iniciaba mañana, aunque claro, antes me daría una vuelta por las filas de inscripciones de la especialidad de danza, solo para comprobar si había llegado cierta persona que, para ser honesto, estaba ansioso por ver.

Comencé a dirigirme hacia esa dirección, pero claro, mis planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando un grupo de chicos y chicas me cortaron el paso reclamando mi atención.

Algunos eran compañeros míos, o chicos con los que compartí algunas clases con anterioridad, y se veían sinceramente interesados por saber cómo me estaba yendo, mientras que otros a leguas se veía que únicamente buscaban acercarse al actor de moda para después presumir que estudiaban conmigo, e incluso sacar algún provecho pidiéndome recomendaciones.

Un grupo de chicas de nuevo ingreso, que al parecer eran las que escuché gritar cuando llegué, se acercó a mí con la intensión de tomarse una fotografía. _¿Podían ser más obvias?_ Es decir, no es como si no fuéramos a toparnos por el campus durante todo el verano y que incluso trabajaríamos juntos en algún que otro proyecto en los que nos mezclábamos todos los alumnos, es decir, oportunidades se presentarían muchas para que no quedaran expuestas de esa forma. En estos momentos me alegraba de que se hiciera una audición previa antes de entrar a esta escuela, de lo contrario habría muchísimas fans revoloteando por aquí quitándole oportunidades a gente que realmente tenía talento.

Me estaba despidiendo de estas jovencitas cuando escuché un grito y poco después una risa que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Inmediatamente me giré en dirección a la puerta y entonces me encontré con su mirada

* * *

**BPOV**

Aquí estábamos, otro verano lleno de magia en el IRDA, lo cual era emocionante y a la vez triste. Emocionante porque de nuevo volvería a ver a muchos de mis amigos a los cuales extrañaba a horrores, además de que este año por fin me graduaría como ejecutante profesional de danza y expresión corporal; y triste, bueno, por el mismo motivo, ya que a pesar de que las puertas estaban abiertas para todos los que quisieran volver para una especialización, sabía que sería la última ocasión en la que vería a muchos de mis compañeros.

- ¿Emocionada? – me preguntó Alice mientras caminábamos rumbo al gimnasio donde serian las inscripciones

Ella era de Biloxi, Misisipi y estudiaba pintura, es muy talentosa por cierto, la conocí cuando ambas llegamos a buscar departamento en un edificio cercano al campus donde nos alojábamos la mayoría de los estudiantes de Arte y comenzamos a conversar en lo que esperábamos a que nos atendieran. Ambas esperamos alquilar un departamento compartido para disminuir un poco los gastos, por lo que decidimos que podíamos ser compañeras, y debo admitir que fue una de las mejores decisiones que pudimos tomar, ya que ahora, a pesar de que nos separaban kilómetros de distancia, la consideraba una de mis mejores amigas (incluso más que cualquiera de mis compañeras de la compañía de Ballet con las que convivía diariamente).

- Claro, ¿Quién no lo estaría? – le respondí – por fin es nuestro último año

- Y además veras a Edward después de meses de no verlo – me dijo en tono pícaro mientras me guiñaba un ojo

- Si eso también es bueno – admití con una sonrisa, y como no quería caer en su trampa añadí – como lo fue verlos de nuevo a ti, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie

Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie eran la otra parte de nuestra pandilla.

Rosalie era de Rochester, Nueva York y estudiaba danza junto conmigo, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que es una rubia estirada y creída, pero nada que ver, es una chica muy linda y amable, hija de una familia adinerada, quienes estaban en contra de que se dedicara a la danza pues, según ellos, era una carrera sin futuro; sus padres querían que estudiara administración, ya que llegaría el momento en que debería dedicarse al negocio familiar, pero ella decía que la danza era su pasión y que no la cambiaría por nada, así que un día hizo su maleta, se despidió de sus padres y partió rumbo a Nueva Jersey donde decidió labraría su propio destino.

Jasper, originario de Houston, Texas, estudiaba música junto con Emmett, que era de Gatlinburg, Tennessee; a ambos los conocimos en nuestra fiesta de _bautizo_ – como solemos llamarle a la fiesta de bienvenida que se les a los de primer grado y en la cual se hacen una serie de novatadas inofensivas – después de que se acercaran a sacarnos a bailar, si, a las tres, ya que Emmett insistió en que era más divertido si bailábamos en grupo y tuvo razón. Estuvimos bailando durante un buen rato y después buscamos un lugar donde sentarnos a platicar un poco de nosotros mientras tomábamos una copa.

Y finalmente el último en unirse a nosotros fue Edward, con quien compartía una clase de expresión corporal en primer grado. Un buen día, la señorita Ramos nos pidió hacer un montaje en parejas, y para hacer las cosas más equitativas, nos colocó a un estudiante de danza con uno de actuación, por lo que nos asignó – Dios la bendiga por eso – a Edward y a mí como pareja. Comenzamos a trabajar juntos y a reunirnos después de clases para practicar y de ahí todo resultó muy natural, es como si hubiéramos nacido para ser amigos.

- Si, será grandioso poder estar nuevamente los seis juntos – dijo sonriente y ya casi la veía planeando en el departamento de quién sería nuestra primer borrachera, corrijo, _"reunión de estudio"_

- Mmm, no te hagas ilusiones Alice, tal vez este año solo seamos cinco – le advertí.

- ¿Y eso por qué sería?

- Porque lo más seguro es que ahora que Edward es famoso, todo el mundo lo invite a sus fiestas y reuniones, así que dudo mucho que tenga tiempo para nuestras "reuniones de estudio" – dije expresando por primera vez el miedo que sentía desde que tomé el avión con destino a Nueva Jersey

- ¿Acaso te volviste loca? – me preguntó mi amiga mientras me veía como si me hubiera salido un cuerno en medio de la frente – Edward sería incapaz de dejarnos de lado, especialmente de dejarte a ti de lado ¡Eres su mejor amiga!

- Bueno, sí pero…

- Nada de peros Isabella Swan, no empieces con tus inseguridades si no quieres que te golpee ahora mismo. Sabes que Edward te adora ¡Incluso te pidió que fueras su pareja en la premier de su película! Y cuando no pudiste ir porque andabas de gira por Europa, prefirió ir solo, porque dijo que ese lugar estaba destinado para ti y que si tu no ibas entonces nadie más lo ocuparía

- Eso fue solo por gratitud, después de todo yo fui quien lo llevó casi a rastras a la audición.

- Bien dicen que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver – dijo exasperada – y debería darte vergüenza desconfiar así de la amistad de Edward ¿o acaso tu dejarías de hablarle si de pronto te aceptaran como primera bailarina en el Bolshoi?

- ¡claro que no! – dije horrorizada con la idea

- Pues es exactamente lo mismo – dijo orgullosa probando su punto – ahora ¿piensas entrar o vamos a quedarnos aquí paradas toda la mañana?

Esto era algo que amaba de Alice, nunca me dejaba regodearme en mi miseria, ni me decía lo que quería escuchar, sino lo que realmente necesitaba oír, aunque algunas veces no estuviera completamente de acuerdo.

- Vamos – le dije sonriendo y nos tomamos del brazo para entrar juntas.

Una vez dentro, nos separamos para ir cada quien a la fila correspondiente a nuestra especialidad, a lo lejos logré ver a Edward, y tal como me lo había imaginado. Estaba rodeado por un grupo de personas, algunos compañeros suyos, pero muchos otros nunca habían cruzado palabra con él hasta ahora, incluso había un grupo de chicas, que supuse eran de nuevo ingreso porque nunca antes las había visto, esperando su turno para tomarse una foto con él.

Negué con la cabeza al darme cuenta de que mis temores estaban resultando ciertos y me giré para dirigirme a la fila donde estaban las inscripciones de mi grupo.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando sentí que era levantada por los aires, lo cual hizo que pegara un grito debido al susto. Tan rápido como me alzaron me dejaron nuevamente sobre el piso. Me di la vuelta para reclamarle a mi agresor y me encontré con Emmett que estaba atacado de la risa, en un acto reflejo le di un golpe en el brazo a la par que me unía a sus carcajadas.

- Eres un tonto – le dije todavía riendo

Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, mi mirada se dirigió nuevamente hacia el lugar donde estaba Edward y me encontré con que estaba mirándome fijamente.

* * *

**EPOV**

No sé qué diablos pasó, pero para ser sincero – y no es que fuera egocéntrico – esperaba que en cuanto Bella me viera se emocionara y corriera hacia mí para darme mi acostumbrado abrazo – como solía pasar cada vez que nos reencontrábamos después de meses de no vernos –, o que por lo menos me hiciera una seña para que me acercara. En cambio, solamente me dirigió una tímida sonrisa – _esperen, ¿Bella sonriendo de manera tímida?_ – y me saludó agitando levente su mano antes de centrar nuevamente su atención en nuestro amigo y despedirse de él para dirigirse a su fila de inscripción.

No voy a negar que eso me dolió, después de todo ¡llevábamos más de 7 meses sin vernos!

Es cierto que durante ese tiempo habíamos tratado de mantener el mayor contacto posible por medio de mails, mensajes y video llamadas, pero los últimos meses entre la promoción de mi película y una gira que hizo ella con la compañía de ballet a la que pertenecía, nos fue prácticamente imposible hablar como lo hacíamos antes.

Siendo honesto la extrañaba horrores y no se ella, pero yo me alegraba mucho de verla nuevamente.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo me dirigí hacia donde estaba ella, no sin antes tener que detenerme un par de veces para saludar a otros compañeros. Estaba casi por llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba cuando me interceptó la secretaria del director.

- ¿Tienes un momento Edward? – preguntó

- Claro señorita Gier, ¿Qué sucede? – dije y de reojo miré hacia donde estaba Bella en la fila platicando con un par de sus compañeras de clase

- Es una suerte que te haya alcanzado todavía, el señor Casasco me pidió que fueras a su oficina lo más pronto posible porque hay algo que quiere comentar contigo antes de que inicies clases mañana.

Volví mi mirada hacia donde estaba mi amiga, y vi que aun le faltaban un par de personas para entregar su documentación, por lo que decidí ir de una vez con el director en lo que ella se desocupaba y entonces sí, secuestrarla de ser necesario para ponernos al día.

La charla con el director no fue nada que no hubiera esperado antes, de hecho ya habíamos hablado un poco al respecto cuando le llamé para informarle mi decisión de venir a cursar el ultimo año que me faltaba para graduarme con mis compañeros.

Básicamente me habló de su temor porque mí recién adquirida _fama_ entorpeciera mi trabajo. Me advirtió que no quería que me diera aires de grandeza o de divo, y que a pesar de lo que dijeran las revistas o los programas de espectáculos, yo aquí no era sino un alumno más que venía a aprender y seguir reglas. Igual me comentó acerca del incidente que tuvieron este año con las audiciones para nuevo ingreso, ya que al saber que yo estaría aquí, muchas chicas – y algún que otro chico incluso – se presentaron a audicionar sin tener el mas mínimo interés ni conocimiento sobre el arte, sino simplemente buscando una oportunidad para verme en persona.

Yo aproveché para reiterarle que si estaba aquí era porque estaba consciente de que mi _éxito_ podría ser algo momentáneo y que solamente esforzándome y dando lo mejor de mí es como conseguiría llegar a ser un actor de renombre, que lo que menos quería era ser el centro de atención, y que incluso le estaba muy agradecido por ser el primero en no hacer ningún tipo de distinciones entre mis compañeros y yo. Platicamos un poco mas sobre cómo me había ido y después de un rato finalmente me despedí de él.

Una vez que salí de la oficina del director, me dirigí de vuelta al gimnasio, había tardado más de lo que había previsto, así que esperaba encontrar todavía a Bella ahí. Iba caminando por el campus, cuando la vi sentada en el pasto debajo de un árbol junto con Alice y Rosalie. Probablemente Jasper y Emmett habían ido a buscarles algo de tomar

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro me dirigí hasta donde estaban, y cuando estaba apenas a unos cuantos pasos de ella alcancé a escuchar un poco de su conversación.

- En verdad que estas actuando como una tonta Isabella – le decía Rosalie

- Es que tu no lo entiendes Rose – se comenzó a defender ella – ¿Qué tal si me ignora?

No tenía idea de qué estaban hablando, pero de igual manera decidí interrumpir la conversación, además así me enteraría de qué estaba preocupando a Bella y tal vez podría ayudarla.

Sin querer perder un minuto más me acerqué hasta quedar frente a ellas

- Hola chicas – las saludé con una sonrisa

- ¡Hola! – me saludaron Alice y Rose emocionadas mientras me inclinaba hacia ellas para darles un abrazo

Finalmente me deje caer en el césped sentándome junto a Bella que me veía con alegría pero parecía renuente a hacer el primer movimiento.

- Y bien Bella ¿no me vas a dar un abrazo? porque no se tu, pero yo si extrañé a mi mejor amiga – le dije antes de abrazarla fuertemente y acercarme a su mejilla para darle un beso.

* * *

_Hola vampiresas: _

_Pues aqui me tienen con una nueva historia, que decidi autorregalarme para celebrar mi cumpleaños_

_inicialmente fue pensada com un OS, pero de pronto me di cuenta de que un solo capitulo no hubiera sido suficiente, por lo que decidi convertirla en un minific (yo creo q tendra entr captulos)_

_Espero que les guste, ya que la verdad es muy especial para mi pues hablará (entre otras cosas) de lo que mas me apasiona en la vida.. La danza _

_Muchas gracias a mi sis Vanessa Erk por todas las ideas que me dio, y sobre todo por estarme soportando mientras estaba yo escribiendo._

_Bueno, pues me despido de ustedes, y espero que me acompañen en esta nueva aventura._

_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_

_**"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"**_

_**Ruby**_

_** Vampiressa de Edward Cullen**_


	2. Chapter 2

**POR AMOR AL ARTE**

**CAPITULO 2.**

**FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA**

**BPOV**

Buena música, luces espectaculares, un clima favorable, suficiente comida y mucho alcohol… si, definitivamente la fiesta estaba resultando ser un verdadero éxito, lo cual me hacía sentir de alguna manera satisfecha, ya que a los alumnos de último año nos había tocado la organización del _bautizo _de los de nuevo ingreso. Cada especialidad se había encargado de algo en especifico, los de pintura habían conseguido y decorado el lugar – que por cierto era una casa hermosa a la orilla de la playa –; los actores habían estado a cargo de la bebida; los músicos, obviamente de la música que se tocaría durante toda la fiesta y nosotros, los bailarines, nos encargamos de la comida, además de coordinar que todo saliera a pedir de boca.

Obviamente que esto no era todo, además de estos aspectos de organización, estaba la novatada, algunas bromas y retos que les haríamos a los novatos, y por supuesto el espectáculo que los de grados más avanzados ofreceríamos a nuestros nuevos compañeros.

- Y bueno, ¿ya hablaste con él? – me preguntó Rosalie mientras se recargaba a mi lado junto a la ventana que daba a la playa y me entregaba un refresco

- ¿Con quién? – pregunté tratando de hacerme la desentendida aunque sabía perfectamente de quien me estaba hablando

- Pues no será con Santa Claus para pedirle tus regalos de navidad ¿verdad? – me dijo de manera irónica

- No lo creo, aun no es temporada navideña, y aunque lo sea dudo mucho que me tenga en su lista de niños buenos – respondí tratando de seguirle la broma

- Oh eso te lo seguro, y mas con los instintos asesinos que últimamente se apoderan de ti con cada nueva chica que se acerca a tu querido Edward

- ¡Ey! yo no tengo instintos asesinos – traté de defenderme – es solo que me molestan mucho esas chicas que solo se acercan a el por ser el actor de moda y no por querer conocer a la maravillosa persona que en realidad es

- Estás celosa – afirmó

- ¡Claro que no! Edward es solo mi amigo

- Mira Bella, puedes ir a decirle eso a cualquiera de los chicos de nuevo ingreso y tal vez ellos te lo crean, pero ni yo, ni cualquiera de los que hemos convivido contigo durante estos años te vamos a creer. Es más, incluso ni tú te lo crees.

- ¿Qué no se cree? – Preguntó Edward llegando hasta mi lado se recargó a mi lado y me quitó mi vaso bebiendo de el.

_"Y hablando del rey de Roma…"_

- Nada importante – respondí rápidamente antes de que mi _queridísima amiga _abriera la boca de mas – es solo que le digo a Rose que me siento un poco insegura de mi baile de esta noche – dije la primer excusa que se vino a mi mente, aunque era algo totalmente increíble

- ¿Tu insegura? – me preguntó mi amigo con una genuina cara de incredulidad – pero si bailar es casi tan natural para ti como caminar Bella, es mas, Emmett y yo tenemos la teoría de que tu primer paso cuando eras bebé fue un _pas de bourre*_

- ¿Saben si quiera lo que es un _pas de bourre_? – le pregunté con una carcajada por su ocurrencia

- La verdad no, pero es muy gracioso cuando pasamos por la clase de danza y escuchamos a tu maestra mencionar todos esos nombres raros… la verdad es que creo que ese es el único que se nos quedó – me respondió entre risas.

- Son un par de idiotas ¿sabían? – lo acusó Rose riendo también

- Si, si, como sea – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y no dándose por ofendido con el comentario de mi amiga – pero volviendo a ti Bella, estoy de acuerdo con Rosalie, no es propio de ti sentirse insegura antes de bailar, y muchísimos menos en una presentación sin importancia como una reunión entre amigos

- ¡Oye! – le di un manotazo juguetón – cualquier presentación, por pequeña que sea, es importante

- De acuerdo, tu ganas – aceptó y me dio un beso en la mejilla para compensarme – pero aun así pienso que no hay razón para que te sientas insegura

- Tienes razón, no es más que una tontería – me puse de puntillas y le devolví el beso – gracias.

Seguimos platicando un rato más y al cabo de un rato se nos unieron el resto de nuestros amigos.

Unos chicos de música que cursaban el segundo año subieron al escenario y comenzaron a cantar algunas canciones como parte de uno de los números que se habían preparado.

- ¿Cómo está la bailarina más hermosa de todo IRDA? – preguntó James, un compañero de baile, llegando hasta nosotros

- Muy bien gracias – respondió al instante Rosalie haciéndole ojitos a modo de broma aun cuando sabia que la pregunta era dirigida a mí y luego, haciéndose la asombrada, puso la mano en su pecho y agregó – oh ¿acaso no te referías a mi?

- Cierto Rose – respondió el sonriendo – no pensé que mi pregunta tuviera doble connotación. Ok, reformulo, ¿Cómo está la bailarina morena más hermosa?

- Perfectamente guapo, muchas gracias – le respondí guiñándole un ojo simulando un coqueteo.

No es que hubiera algo entre James y yo, el simplemente era un compañero de mi clase con el que me llevaba de maravilla, además de que en la mayoría de los ejercicios o montajes el terminaba siendo mi pareja.

- Hola chicos – saludó al resto de mis amigos – me van a disculpar pero tendré que robarles a esta belleza, es hora de ir a prepararnos para nuestro número

- Claro, pero nos la regresas – le advirtió Alice

Me despedí de mis amigos y me fui con James a una de las habitaciones que se había designado como camerino para cambiarnos de ropa.

* * *

**EPOV.**

Vi como James tomaba a Bella de la mano y se perdían entre la multitud mientras me preguntaba ¿Qué tanto maldito coqueteo se traían esos dos?

No es que estuviera celoso o algo así, es solo que no sabía que mi amiga estuviera interesada de alguna manera en él. Es más, hasta donde yo sabía, él estaba en una relación seria con Victoria, tanto que incluso se habían ido a vivir juntos el año pasado.

Los chicos y yo nos retiramos de la ventana y comenzamos a acercarnos hacia el escenario para tener una mejor visión cuando Bella presentara su baile

- Si las miradas mataran… – dijo Jasper disimuladamente a mi oído cuando se situó a mi lado

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? – le pregunté haciéndome el desentendido, aunque sabía exactamente a qué se refería

- ¿Qué tal del hecho de que casi le arrancas la cabeza a James cuando llamó a Bella hermosa?

- No quería arrancarle la cabeza – me defendí – además no es como si la hubiera ofendido

- En eso tienes razón, además, no es como si hubiera dicho una mentira ¿verdad?

- No, la verdad no – admití

Jasper iba a contestar algo más pero los aplausos indicando que el número que estaba en ese momento terminaba y la voz de una compañera que estaba haciendo el papel de presentador, anunciando el acto en el que participaría Bella se lo impidieron.

- ¿Qué dicen muchachos, les gustó? – preguntó con un animadamente e inmediatamente todos respondieron con gritos de júbilo – bueno pues si eso les ha gustado este número les va a encantar. A continuación nuestros compañeros Isabella y James les presentaren una sensual bachata titulada "Mi Santa"*. ¡Un fuerte aplauso para ellos!

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras las luces se oscurecían momentáneamente para que ellos se acomodaran en el escenario, cuando volvieron a prenderse juro que me quedé sin respiración.

- ¡Santa Mierda! – exclamé en voz baja cuando vi a mi amiga enfundada en uno de esos trajes de baile con estampado de leopardo que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, pero que en vez de que la hiciera verse vulgar o algo por el estilo, la hacía verse elegante y putamente sensual.

Estaban colocados en una de esas posiciones de bailarines que se ven sumamente complicadas, con Bella frente a James con su compas completamente abierto en forma vertical y el sujetándola detrás de ella.

La música inició y entonces ella comenzó a moverse de forma muy sensual, enderezándose y arqueando su espalda hacia atrás. Obviamente no puedo describir cada uno de los pasos que hacían, pero lo que sí puedo decir es que parecía que estaban a punto de tener sexo sobre el escenario. Ella se contoneaba y arqueaba su cuerpo de una manera que me hizo imaginarla haciendo lo mismo pero de forma horizontal… en la cama de mi departamento… sin nada de ropa… conmigo encima de ella (o debajo, la verdad la posición era lo de menos).

A cada movimiento suyo James correspondía de igual manera, y juro que yo quería subir al escenario y bajarlo de ahí a punta de golpes y después echarme a Bella sobre el hombro y llevármela donde nadie la viera.

¿Había dicho que no estaba celoso?

Pues olvídenlo, porque si lo estoy, estoy celoso y mucho. Y no solo de ese bailarín de pacotilla que estaba con ella en el escenario, sino de todos los imbéciles que la estaban mirando y que estaba seguro de que tenían los mismos pensamientos que yo.

Cuando la canción estaba a punto de concluir hicieron uno de esos pasos donde pareciera que ella da vueltas en el aire y cuando cayó al suelo hubo un movimiento mas donde daban la impresión de que iban a besarse, mi corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente, afortunadamente cuando sus labios estuvieron a un milímetro de distancia ella giró su rostro hacia un lado justo en el momento en la melodía daba su nota final.

Yo no podía estar más maravillado, sabía que Bella era una bailarina muy talentosa, no solo la había visto en las presentaciones del instituto, sino que en más de una ocasión había tenido la oportunidad de verla en alguna función con su compañía. Pero esto había sido simplemente… _wow_.

El lugar entero estalló en aplausos y mi amiga se incorporó con una elegancia propia de ella y se unió a su compañero para agradecer al público. Por un segundo su mirada buscó la mía y cuando me vio, me guiñó el ojo y dio media vuelta para bajar del escenario.

- Hombre, juro que si no fuera porque sé que es prácticamente imposible, pensaría que esos dos iban a ponerse a coger ahí arriba – me dijo Emmett dándome una palmada en el hombro.

- Ni que lo digas – secundó Alice – nunca pensé que Bella pudiera hacer ese tipo de movimientos. Si eso es lo que les enseñan en la especialidad en Danza, creo que el siguiente año volveré y me inscribiré a esa carrera, mi futuro marido me lo agradecerá algún día.

- Vuelvo en un minuto – les dije y me aparté de ellos.

La verdad es que no necesitaba seguir escuchando como Bella y James casi tenían sexo sobre el escenario con esa canción, y mucho menos cuando tenía que tratar de controlar a cierta parte de mi anatomía a la que de pronto le habían entrado unas enormes ganas de _bailar_ con Bella.

Casi sin darme cuenta – tal vez movido por el inconsciente – llegué hasta la puerta donde mi amiga estaba cambiándose de ropa con James.

Juro que no entiendo como los bailarines pueden ser tan liberales para cambiarse de ropa en un mismo cuarto sin importarles tener que desnudarse frente a alguien del sexo opuesto, pero supongo que es algo similar a cuando los actores tenemos que grabar una escena de sexo. Simplemente hacemos nuestro trabajo y no hay ningún tipo de interés involucrado.

- _¿James?, ¿puedes ayudarme a quitarme el vestido por favor? Creo que se atoró el nudo_ – escuché la voz de Bella detrás de la puerta

_¿Qué mierda? _

¿Podrían culparme si les digo que después de escuchar eso algo me obligó a permanecer escuchando más?

- _Claro nena_ – oí respondiendo a James y luego de unos segundos, en los que supuse estaba trabajando en quitar el vestido de mi amiga, continuó – _Demonios Bells, en verdad que tienes unos pechos buenísimos… dan ganas de apretarlos solo con verlos_

¡Suficiente! Está bien que a veces era un poco masoquista, pero tampoco tenía tendencias suicidas y definitivamente no quería sacar a relucir mis instintos homicidas; por lo que decidí que era mejor no quedarme a escuchar la respuesta de Bella.

Algo enfurecido caminé hasta la cocina y pedí a uno de los chicos que estaban desempeñando el papel de barman que me sirviera un trago. Lo bebí todo de un jalón en un intento de que eso me calmara un poco.

- Hola Edward – alguien me saludó y me encontré con una chica de nuevo ingreso.

- Hola… – comencé pero no podía recordar su nombre

- Amy – me recordó ella

- Cierto, hola Amy – la saludé apropiadamente – ¿te está gustando tu _bautizo_?

- Si, la fiesta es estupenda – dijo ella con emoción

- Me alegra que te diviertas, ese es el objetivo de todo este alboroto.

- Oye, me da muchísima pena, pero necesito pedirte ayuda – dijo de manera tímida

- Si está en mis manos no veo por qué no. Dime ¿Qué necesitas?

- Que me ayudes para aprobar mi novatada

- ¿Y qué te pusieron de novatada? – le pregunté con curiosidad

Las novatadas eran parte esencial de esta fiesta, había de dos tipos, las grupales que eran por especialidad y que eran dictadas por los de segundo año y las individuales donde cada uno de los estudiantes de último año le asignaba un reto a cada persona de primero. Los retos podrían ser cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando no atentaran contra la integridad de la persona. Al final, quienes cumplían con su novatada eran _oficialmente aceptados_ como parte de IRDA, mientras que quienes no aceptaban el reto, o no lograban cumplirlo, se les ponía como castigo ser esclavo personal durante una semana de la persona que le había impuesto el reto. Si soy honesto, estaba algo intrigado en por saber que le habían pedido a esta chica para que fuera necesaria mi ayuda.

- Bueno, yo…

- Anda, puedes decirme. No puede ser tan malo – la animé.

- Tengo que invitarte a bailar y después lograr que me beses – dijo apenas en un susurro e inmediatamente bajó la vista y se sonrojó a no más poder.

Suspiré y sonreí, no sé por qué no se me ocurrió que algo así podría pasar, había visto en ocasiones anteriores retos parecidos a este con los alumnos más populares del instituto, así que obviamente este año iban a utilizar mi popularidad para el mismo fin.

No me agradaba mucho la idea, sobre todo porque una vez más me hacía sentir diferente a mis compañeros, pero la verdad imaginaba lo difícil que debió haber sido para Amy, que a leguas se notaba era muy tímida, acercarse a la estrella del momento Edward Cullen y pedirme que la besara.

- Mira si no quieres no hay ningún problema – me dijo tomando mi silencio como una negativa

- No, no hay ningún problema – la tranquilicé – vamos – la tomé del hombro para dirigirme con ella a la pista de baile.

Le pregunté donde estaba su "verdugo" y después de que me lo señalara busqué un lugar para que quedáramos a la vista de él y comenzamos a bailar. Sonaba una canción movida y algo caliente, por lo que tomé a la chica de las caderas y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música. Debo admitir que ella era buena bailando, por lo que realmente disfrute de su compañía. Poco a poco varias personas empezaron a hacer un círculo alrededor de nosotros – probablemente al saber que Amy estaba cumpliendo con su novatada – y cuando tuve la suficiente atención para que no cupiera lugar a dudas de su éxito, la hice girar y luego la atraje hacia mi colocando una mano en su cintura y la otra sobre su cabeza y la besé.

Utilicé toda mi experiencia como actor en ese beso, obviamente no había sentimientos de por medio, pero lo hice parecer como que lo estaba disfrutando al máximo. Moví mis labios contra los de ella, de manera pausada y prolongué el beso lo suficiente para que nadie pusiera objeción de que el reto no había sido cumplido de manera correcta. Una vez que me separé de ella, le di una sonrisa y seguimos bailando un poco más.

- Gracias por esta pieza señorita – le dije cuando la canción terminó. La llevé hasta donde estaban sus amigos y posteriormente me incliné en una reverencia por demás exagerada y tomé su mano para dejar un beso en ella como si fuera una novela de época.

- Muchísimas gracias Edward – me dijo en voz baja y volvió a sonrojarse

- Un verdadero placer Amy, nos vemos luego.

En cuanto comencé a alejarme escuché las burlas de sus amigos y cómo la felicitaban por haber cumplido su reto.

Comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia la cocina para ir a buscar un refresco y a medio camino me topé con Alice y Rosalie que estaban bailando entre ellas.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – les pregunté ya que se me hacía muy raro que las dejaran solas.

- Jasper y Emmett fueron a buscarnos algo para tomar y Bella salió a caminar a la playa

- ¿Sola? – pregunté nuevamente, esta vez con algo de temor a que me dijeran que se había ido con James. Después de todo él quería tocar sus "apetecibles senos" y la soledad de la playa en la noche se prestaba perfectamente para eso.

- Si – confirmo Rosalie y no pude evitar sentirme aliviado

- Oh bueno, entonces voy a alcanzarla

- Ella dijo que necesitaba estar sola – me advirtió Alice

- De acuerdo, entonces iré a estar también solo… únicamente que sentado a su lado

* * *

**BPOV.**

- Demonios Bells, en verdad que tienes unos pechos buenísimos… dan ganas de apretarlos solo con verlos – me dijo mi amigo después de que me ayudará a quitarme el vestido

- Claro – le respondí riéndome mientras me vestía de nuevo – sobre todo porque a ti te interesa apretar senos femeninos

- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez por ti haría una excepción – me dijo guiñándome un ojo

- Y entonces yo tendría que golpearte – le amenacé

- ¡Ay! Lastimas mi corazón, si claro, como no soy cierto actor caliente de nombre Edward Cullen, porque entonces si me dejarías tocarlos.

- ¡James! – le reprendí sonrojándome – no digas tonterías. Edward y yo solo…

- Somos amigos – me interrumpió – lo sé Bella, es tu eterna letanía.

- No es una letanía, es la verdad

- Aunque quisieras que no lo fuera, ¿o me equivoco?

- Eso no viene al caso

- Como digas pero sabes que tengo razón – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando la maleta con su vestuario

No le respondí, simplemente cerré también mi maleta y las guardamos en el closet, ya cuando la fiesta terminara vendríamos por ellas, cuando lo seguí hacia la salida parecía que había dejado el tema de lado, pero sé que no sería por mucho tiempo.

Caminamos juntos buscando a mis amigos para reunirme con ellos. Riley nos encontró a medio camino y James se despidió de mi.

Me encontré con los chicos y me di cuenta de que Edward no estaba con ellos, lo cual me decepcionó un poco, la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de verlo para que me dijera su opinión acerca de mi baile.

- Hola muchachos – los saludé – ¿Qué les pareció?

- Estuviste genial Bella, para ser honestos te veías caliente como el infierno allá arriba – me dijo Emmett con una sonrisa y me dio un abrazo – estoy seguro que más de uno de los invitados a esta fiesta tendrá sueños eróticos contigo esta noche

- Diablos Emmett, no pongas esas imágenes en mi cabeza – le pedí poniendo cara de asco. La verdad es que lo que menos quería era saber que alguien tuviera fantasías conmigo esta noche (a menos que ese alguien fuera Edward)

El resto de mis amigos me felicitaron también y me hicieron algunas bromas sugestivas. Charlamos un poco y justo cuando estaba por preguntar por Edward escuché un alboroto proveniente de la pista de baile.

- ¿Qué será? – preguntó Alice con curiosidad

- No lo sé, vayamos a ver – la secundó Rosalie.

Todos en grupo nos dirigimos hacia donde se escuchaba la bulla y entonces juro que sentí caer mi alma al suelo.

En medio de la pista, se encontraba Edward bailando con una de las estudiantes de nuevo ingreso. Pero no era el hecho de que bailara lo que me había dolido, sino cómo bailaba.

La tenía tomada de las caderas y se movían de una forma que parecía bastante intima. Lo sé, cualquiera pensaría que soy una hipócrita por este comentario después de la manera en la que baile con James, pero era completamente diferente, lo nuestro no había sido más que una coreografía, un montaje sin más sentimientos involucrados que la pasión que ambos sentíamos por la danza. Pero esto era diferente, en todo el tiempo que tenia de conocer a Edward nunca había bailado así con alguien, lo cual solo significaba que él se sentía atraído hacia esa chica; y no voy a negarlo, ese hecho me hizo sentir completamente celosa.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Alice cautelosamente al oído

- Claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – le respondí mientras me obligaba a dejar de ver el espectáculo que estaba dando mi amigo y giraba mi rostro hacia Alice fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Mierda – escuché la voz de Jasper y cuando volteé a ver qué había pasado deseé no haberlo hecho

Edward tenía a la chica tomada por la cintura y la estaba besando con suma delicadeza. No pudiendo soportar más, di media vuelta y me dispuse a irme. No podía abandonar la fiesta, porque los de último grado teníamos la obligación de quedarnos hasta el final para verificar que todo marchara correctamente, pero decidí que tal vez un paseo por la playa me ayudaría a tranquilizarme un poco.

- ¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó Alice dándome alcance

- Necesito un poco de aire fresco, daré un breve paseo por la playa

- Te acompaño – se ofreció

- Gracias Alice, pero realmente me gustaría estar sola, te prometo que no tardaré.

Probablemente ella iba a decir algo más, pero no se lo permití y caminé rápidamente buscando la salida.

Una vez fuera, me quité los zapatos y disfruté la sensación de la arena contra mis pies. Comencé a caminar por la orilla de la playa disfrutando de la suave brisa y el sonido de las olas que comenzaron a relajarme.

Finalmente decidí dejar de caminar y me senté sobre la arena. Dirigí mi mano hasta el bolsillo trasero de mi short y saqué la cigarrera que Edward me había regalado para sacar un cigarro. No solía fumar muy a menudo, pero esta vez era necesario.

Estuve jugando un rato con el cigarro entre mis dedos antes de decidirme a prenderlo, finalmente lo hice y mientras fumaba me quedé mirando fijamente el mar y pensando en todo lo que estaba sintiendo últimamente.

No es un secreto que yo sentía algo por Edward, de hecho recuerdo que cuando lo conocí me había parecido el hombre más apuesto del mundo – y eso mucho decir cuando estás en el mundo del arte y te la vives rodeada de bailarines y modelos – con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que sentía algo muy fuerte por él, pero lo había atribuido al cariño fraternal, después de todo, el se había convertido en mi mejor amigo.

Pero los acontecimientos de los últimos días me hicieron darme cuenta de que no es simple cariño lo que sentía por él. No podía evitar molestarme por cada una de las tipas que se le acercaban y le coqueteaban por el simple hecho de ser Edward Cullen "el actor". Incluso había llegado a pensar que lo que me molestaba era que tipas decían admirarlo pero ninguna lo conocía realmente, al menos no como yo lo hago.

Sin embargo, cuando hace un momento lo vi bailar con la chica de nuevo ingreso y peor aun cuando lo vi besarla, me di cuenta de que no quería que nadie más lo conociera como yo, y no pude evitar sentir un miedo enorme ante la realidad de que en cualquier momento el podría hacerme a un lado para enfocarse en alguna otra mujer, una con la que compartiría todo lo que ha compartido conmigo e incluso aun mas, porque cabía la posibilidad de que fuera la mujer con la decidiría compartir su vida. Y entonces sí, Isabella Swan pasaría al olvido.

- Tengo entendido que los bailarines no pueden fumar porque les resta condición – dijo una voz a mi lado.

* * *

**EPOV.**

Salí de la fiesta rumbo a la playa para buscar a Bella, lo cual me parecía perfecto porque tenía muchas ganas de estar un rato a solas con ella y nada mejor que la paz y tranquilidad que nos ofrecía el mar.

Caminé un poco por la orilla pensando en lo ideal que sería que este no fuera un simple encuentro de amigos, sino que fuera un escape furtivo de una pareja de enamorados que buscan la soledad.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había admitido mi amor por Bella, recuerdo que cuando la vi por primera vez me había parecido hermosa. Y cuando empecé a conocerla me di cuenta de que su belleza interior era aun mayor.

Muchísimas veces estuve a punto de declararle mi amor por ella, pero entonces pensaba en que vivíamos en lados opuestos del país y todo ese rollo de las relaciones a distancia y me acobardaba. Prefería mil veces tenerla solo como amiga a perderla por completo a causa de una relación fallida.

Pero este último año las cosas habían cambiado, no sé si fue debido a cuanto la extrañé, o el deseo enorme que tenia de que ella me acompañara en cada premier o evento importante de mi película, o tal vez se deba al hecho de que me estaba viendo seriamente amenazado por su cercanía con James, pero decidí que ya no iba a callar mas y que de alguna u otra forma iba a lograr reunir el coraje suficiente para decirle que la amo antes de que termine el verano.

Finalmente, después de caminar un rato, vi a Bella sentada en la arena, se veía tan hermosa así, simplemente sentada a la luz de la luna.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que me acercaba a ella, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca la vi llevarse un cigarrillo a los labios para dar una calada, exhaló el humo por su boca de una manera tan inconscientemente sensual que tuve que hacer uso de todas mis fuerzas para no acercarme y botarla en la arena para empezar a besarla. En vez de eso, me senté a su lado mientras le decía:

- Tengo entendido que los bailarines no pueden fumar porque les resta condición

Ella pareció sobresaltarse cuando me vio a su lado pero luego me dio una sonrisa.

- Y es verdad, pero ya sabes que hay ocasiones en las que simplemente es necesario un cigarrillo –

- Lo sé, ¿y cuál es el motivo esta vez? – le pregunté sabiendo que ella solo reservaba los cigarros a momentos de tensión, nervios, o depresión

- Oh, nada importante. Es probablemente el estrés por el baile y la organización de la fiesta – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y ofreciéndome de su cigarro.

Lo tomé, porque nada en el mundo iba a impedir que yo colocara mis labios en el mismo lugar donde antes estuvieron los de Bella, y después de dar una calada se lo devolví.

- Pues no tendrías porque estresarte, tu baile estuvo simplemente increíble

- Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado.

- Y en cuanto a la fiesta, está saliendo de maravilla – completé

- Oh claro, me doy cuenta de que tú te la estabas pasando muy bien. Después de todo, te está sirviendo para ligar con tus admiradoras – exclamó con algo de reproche en su voz.

_¿Será acaso que Bella está celosa? _

Sentí una enorme emoción al pensar en esa posibilidad, pero obviamente no se lo preguntaría.

- ¿Lo dices por Amy? – la piqué

- Si te refieres a la tipa con la que estabas bailando y besándote en la pista, entonces sí. – me recriminó, y luego un poco más suave añadió – La verdad es que no esperaba ese comportamiento en ti, pero creo que eso de ser una estrella cambia a las personas

Esta vez mas que reproché fue decepción lo que oía en su voz y me vi en la imperiosa necesidad de explicarle la situación. Después de todo, lo último que necesitaba ahora que por fin me había decidido a declarármele a Bella, es que ella me viera como un Casanova.

- Lo que viste allá adentró… – comencé pero ella me interrumpió

- No tienes que darme explicaciones Edward

- Ya lo sé, pero de todos modos voy a hacerlo porque no quiero que en especial tú, de entre todas las personas, te formes una idea errónea acerca de mí. – tomé su mano y proseguí – lo que viste allá adentro no fue más que simple actuación de mi parte, a Amy le habían puesto como novatada el reto de sacarme a bailar y durante el baile incitarme a besarla. Ella me encontró en la cocina y me pidió ayuda, por lo que yo simplemente accedí

- Mierda – dijo completamente anonadada

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Cómo demonios no se me ocurrió ese castigo a mí? – me preguntó riéndose – hubiera sido mil veces mejor que la bobería de pasar la fiesta vestido de mujer que puse

- ¿Será porque te asignaron a un hombre para ponerle el reto? – le dije sonriendo al darme cuenta de que, tras mi explicación, su enojo inicial parecía haber desaparecido

- ¡Exactamente! – exclamó como si fuera obvio – él jamás se hubiera atrevido y yo habría ganado un esclavo personal por una semana

- Eso es cruel ¿sabes?, ¿Qué tal que si se atrevía?

- Entonces hubiera sido algo muy divertido de ver – ambos estallamos en carcajadas ante la idea

Nos quedamos un rato más sentados en la playa viendo hacia el horizonte, eventualmente pasé mi brazo alrededor de su hombro y ella recargó su cabeza en mi pecho. Se sentía tan bien estar con ella así a mi lado.

- ¿Bella? – la llamé después de unos minutos de silencio

- ¿Sí? – me preguntó girando su rostro hacia mí, tan cerca que si me inclinaba un poco mas podría rozar mis labios con los suyos.

- Quiero que sepas que sin importar nada siempre serás mi mejor amiga y una de las personas más importantes para mí.

- Ídem – me respondió ella con una linda sonrisa y se inclinó para besar mi mejilla

Yo la apreté aun más fuerte en mi abrazo y después dejé un beso en su frente antes de que ambos giráramos nuevamente nuestra mirada hacia el mar.

* * *

**Pas de bourré **. Movimiento de ballet clásico que marca la unión entre dos pasos. Comienza en quinta posición y el pie de atrás pasa adelante y cierra otra vez en quinta. (aqui les dejo un enlace por si quieren ver como se ejecuta el paso www . youtube (punto) com (diagonal) watch?v=H0ygXtimnPs )

**Coreografia de Bella y James** www . youtube (punto) com (diagonal) watch?v=5aNFccP88cU

* * *

_Hola vampiresas:_

_Espero que este nuevo capitulo haya sido de su agrado._

_Disculpen la demora, pero el trabajo y la vida real me absorvieron un poco... pero lo importante es que volvi ¿no creen? _

_me gustaria mucho saber sus comentarios acerca de cómo les esta pareciendo la historia, asi que un rewiew será mas que bien recibido _

_Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo. _

_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_

_**"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"**_

_**Ruby**_

_**Vampiressa de Edward Cullen**_


End file.
